fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
All is True
All is True is a 2018 British historical film directed by Kenneth Branagh and written by Ben Elton. The film takes its title from an alternative name for Shakespeare's play Henry VIII. Storyline Plot A look at the final days in the life of renowned playwright William Shakespeare. Genres * Biography * Drama * History Motion Picture Rating * M''' (Australia) * '''PG (Canada) * 7''' (Denmark) * '''12 (Germany) * 12A (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''M (New Zealand) * 12 (Poland) * 16+ (Russia) * PG13 (Singapore) * 12 (South Korea) * 7''' (Spain) * '''12A (UK) * PG-13 (USA) Images All is True 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover All is True 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover All is True 2019 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Cast and Crew Director * Kenneth Branagh Writing Credits * Ben Elton (written by) Cast * Kenneth Branagh - William Shakespeare * Judi Dench - Anne Shakespeare * Ian McKellen - Earl of Southampton * Nonso Anozie - Actor Playing Aaron * Lolita Chakrabarti - Stratford Landlady * Darryl Clark - Mr. Wheeler * Jack Colgrave Hirst - Tom Quiney * Doug Colling - Douglas, Shakespeare's Servant * John Dagleish - Rafe Smith * Eleanor de Rohan - Margaret Wheeler * Clara Duczmal - Elizabeth Hall * Phil Dunster - Henry, the Student * Freya Durkan - Young Judith Shakespeare * Sam Ellis - Hamnet Shakespeare * Sean Foley - John Lane Producers * Laura Berwick (executive producer) * Kenneth Branagh (producer) * Ted Gagliano (producer) * Judy Hofflund (executive producer) * Matthew Jenkins (executive producer) * Louise Killin (line producer) * Becca Kovacik (executive producer) * Tamar Thomas (producer) Details Country * UK Language * English Release Dates * December 21, 2018 (USA) (limited) * January 4, 2019 (USA) (Palm Springs International Film Festival) * February 8, 2019 (UK) * February 8, 2019 (Ireland) * April 7, 2019 (Argentina) (BAFICI - Buenos Aires Film Festival) (Latin American premiere) * May 3, 2019 (Poland) * May 10, 2019 (USA) * May 24, 2019 (Canada) (limited) * July 4, 2019 (Italy) * September 22, 2019 (Finland) (Helsinki International Film Festival) Trailer Release Date * December 7, 2018 Home Media Release Dates * June 10, 2019 (UK) (DVD) * August 13, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * August 13, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office All is True grossed $1.3 million worldwide. Critical response The film has a 6.2 rating on IMDb and a 71% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Company * TKBC Distributors * Sony Pictures Classics (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Releasing (2019) (Ireland) (theatrical) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Millennium FX (prosthetics) * Absolute Effects UK (special effects) * Automatik VFX (visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 101 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.39:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2018 films